Give Me A Merry Christmas
by The Erumpent Horn
Summary: SEQUEL to Give Me More. This is a nice Christmassy one-shot in which we follow the Christmas of Hermione Malfoy. M for some citrussy goodness. Enjoy.


**Hello my lovelies! It's taken me ages to write this, but I thought, as it's Christmas, I may as well post the sequel. Have a lovely Christmas, and a wonderful New Year. I hope 2012 brings all the joy in the world.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There was a pop, just as Hermione Malfoy levitated the star to the top of the Christmas tree. It was Christmas morning, and by the sound of it, Draco was back.<p>

"Scorpius, Isla! Nana and Granddad are here!" Hermione called. Draco had just gone to get her parents from their home, and by the green tinge to their faces, he'd used Side-Along Apparition to bring them to Malfoy Manor. There was a shout from upstairs, and then a small bang, and Isla came running down the stairs as fast as her legs could take her, while Scorpius had decided to come sliding down the banister.

"Oh no you don't, boy!" Lucius scolded, and flicked his wand at Scorpius, who froze in his position on the banister, before slowly sliding back up it. A minute later, Scorpius was walking down the stairs, looking absolutely revolted.

"Father, I've told you, please don't use magic on my children," said Draco. He sounded annoyed, but he was grinning. Hermione threw him a stern look, and he made the effort to straighten his face. Hermione shook her head and walked over to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, are you alright?"

Jean Granger nodded. "Yes, dear, we're fine. Merry Christmas darling," she said, hugging her daughter tightly. When Hermione had stepped away from her mother, her father kissed her on the cheek. He then wandered over to Lucius and Narcissa, where he began an interested discussion. Hermione watched with pride as her mother air-kissed Narcissa on the cheek. Her pendant grew hot on her neck and Hermione smiled. It had been fourteen years since Draco had made it for her, and it still worked perfectly. She touched her forefinger to it, and heard Draco's voice in her mind.

_They've come a long way, my parents, haven't they?_

_So have you, darling,_ Hermione reminded him, _after all, you married a Muggle-born._

_Yes, but my parents have been... prejudiced... nearly their whole lives. It's been hard for them to adjust. But then again, I don't think my Father had a choice after our mothers became best friends._

Hermione smiled at the memory. A week before the wedding, Hermione was more nervous than she'd ever been in her life, and she'd started having cold feet. Narcissa, however, had come to her parents house (where she'd been hiding) and given her a good talking to. Halfway through the conversation, Jean had heard her daughter crying and came in the room to comfort her. Funnily enough, though, she'd taken Narcissa's side and told her to stop being stupid and marry Draco. Hermione had been shocked at her mother's words – after all, Hermione Granger was definitely _not_ stupid, and she'd never been called such in her life.

_Hermione, have you altered the pendant?_ Draco suddenly asked in her head. Hermione looked at him curiously.

_Of course not. Why do you ask?_

_Because I just watched that memory as you replayed it in your mind. I've _never _been able to do that before. I was wondering what it is that's changed. Even since we've been married, and had children-_

_Shush. I don't know either, but we'll figure it out later. It's Christmas morning! Let's get the kids opening their presents, shall we?_

After a nod from her husband – Merlin, her husband! Even after twelve years of them being married, it surprised her that Draco Malfoy was her husband – she sat on the floor by the tree.

"Scorpius, Isla, sit down," said Draco. Both Hermione and Draco's parents sat down near the tree as well, and Draco knelt down on the other side of the tree. Hermione winked at him before looking at her eleven-year-old twins. Scorpius was the older of the two, but only by three minutes. However, they weren't completely identical. They both had their father's beautiful blonde hair, but only Scorpius had his eyes. Instead, Isla had inherited her mother's curls, and her thoughtful brown eyes.

"Mum, have Nana and Granddad got presents too?" Isla asked, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. Draco looked at Hermione strangely, but she put it to the back of her mind. She smiled at her daughter.

"Of course they do? Do you think we'd not give them presents?" Hermione laughed, and her daughter smiled serenely. She took a large box from under the tree and it started rattling. "Here, open this one."

Isla ripped open the wrapping paper and squealed with delight as she took the little black kitten out of its box. "Oh, mum! It's beautiful. Is she really mine?"

It was Draco's turn to laugh, as he answered. "Of course she is, Isla. Scorpius, this green box is yours."

* * *

><p>"Mum, what House do you think I'll be in when I go to Hogwarts?" Scorpius asked Hermione when she popped her head around the door. Hermione gave her son warm smile and perched next to him on his bed.<p>

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter what House you're in. Your father and I will be proud of you, no matter where you go. Just be sure that you don't make any enemies. You know James, and you know Albus, and then there are Hugo and Rose, who are Uncle Ron and Aunt Emilie's children."

"Yeah, and then Seamus and Lavender's daughter Elizabeth, and Theo and Daphne's son Marcus. And Blaise and Pansy's daughter Verena."

"Exactly, you know loads of people already. It doesn't matter who you meet, or where you end up being Sorted. I was in Gryffindor, after all, and your father was in Slytherin."

"I'm going to miss you, mum. I mean, I'm excited, but... And what happens if they decide they don't even want to accept me at Hogwarts?" Scorpius said uneasily, not looking at Hermione.

"Don't be silly. You're a magical child. I've seen you do things no ordinary child can do, and I know, Scorpius, I'll miss you too. You're my baby boy. I'll write to you every week, should you want me to. I'll send you my famous chocolate brownies as well, if you want." Hermione replied, cupping Scorpius' cheek. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. We're going to the Weasley's tomorrow, and _all _of the Weasley's will be there."

Scorpius pulled a face. "Night mum. Thank you for everything today."

"Not at all, love. Sleep well."

Hermione shut Scorpius' bedroom door behind her quietly and crossed the hall to Isla's room. She poked her head around the door and chuckled quietly when she saw her daughter, fast asleep, with the small black kitten – sorry, _Andromeda_ – curled into a little ball on her pillow next to her head. Thinking of Andromeda reminded Hermione of Draco's Aunt, who Narcissa had tentatively reconnected with eight years ago. It wasn't an easy journey, but the sisters were as close as they were as children, and it was nice to see Tonks at family occasions. Hermione opened the door to her bedroom and collapsed on the King-size bed in a heap.

"You're not too tired, are you?" A sultry voice came from the doorway to the en-suite bathroom. Hermione sat up and saw her husband standing there, as naked as the day he was born. He was also... excited.

"Not at all, love. What do you have in mind?"

In the next moment, Hermione was getting her clothes literally ripped off of her body, and she didn't have a moment to wonder what he had in store before a hot tongue swiped up her slit and stabbed her core. Hermione gasped out, and her fingers tangled in Draco's hair. His long, pianists fingers set to work on her clit as he continued to ravish her. "Please! Draco, please..."

"Please what?" Draco whispered. The cool air made Hermione shiver and groan.

"I need you... now." Draco immediately complied, and he thrust up into her, making then both moan with sheer need. His hips snapped forward, and Hermione met each thrust with one of her own. "Harder..."

Draco's hips snapped forward again, hitting her harder and faster than he did before. He raised her right leg and put it over his shoulder so that he could enter her deeper. Hermione cried out when he reached a hand down between their bodies to continue stimulating her clit. Their hips met again in a bruising collision, but they didn't notice. Hermione moved her leg from Draco's shoulder and rolled them over so that she could ride him. Her nails dug into his chest and she jerked, shuddered and came – hard. Draco followed soon after, releasing everything he had into her, before kissing her tenderly.

"Hermione..."

"Mm."

"I love you," said Draco.

"I love you too baby."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the Burrow, Draco wandered off to talk to Arthur Weasley about recent events in the Ministry, and Scorpius and Isla had gone to play with some of the Weasley kids. Instead, Hermione sought out the woman of the household. "Molly, how are you?" Hermione asked, kissing the plump woman on the cheek. As Molly Weasley replied that she was fine, there was a squeal of "Aunt Hermione!" and Lily Luna Potter barrelled into her.<p>

"Hello sweetie, where are your parents?" Hermione asked the small ginger girl when she'd picked her up and given her a quick cuddle.

"Right here. Merry Christmas Hermione," said Harry. Ginny took Lily while Hermione hugged her best friend, and then she hugged Ginny too.

"How was your day? Were the whole family here?"

"Oh yes," said Ginny. "I've got six brothers and five of them are married with kids, not to mention that me and Harry have three. There is almost no room to move about in here."

"I know. It seems a little less full than it should be though. Where are the others?" Hermione asked.

"Fred, George, Ron and Charlie are outside, having 'the snowball fight of the century'. James and Al are out there, as are Sirius, Hugo and... looks like Bill's gone out there too," Harry informed, after standing on his tiptoes to look for the Curse-Breaker. "Where's Draco?"

"Probably being told how thin he is by Molly. Remember when she used to do that to you?"

"Are you kidding? Mum still does. She took me to the other side last month and told me that I must feed my family more. If she attempts to feed them any more, they'll be morbidly obese!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Mummy, can I go outside?" Lily asked, tugging on Ginny's sleeve.

"Of course, but remember to put your hat on. And take Scorpius and Isla with you. In fact, make sure that you take as many of your cousins with you as possible. And Uncle Percy... he looks far too glum over there." Ginny said, chuckling.

With that, Lily took off, dragging as many of the Weasley children with her as possible. She didn't have much luck with Percy, but Angelina and Katie happily ran outside to join in. Remus walked over and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Remus! How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. And you, Hermione?" Remus replied, smiling. The expression made the corners of his eyes crinkle, and they made the light lines on his face deepen.

"I'm really good. How's Sirius?"

"Acting like an eleven-year-old outside, causing almost as much havoc with the snow as he did at school." Remus laughed. Hermione joined in, before throwing her arm down her beaded bag to retrieve a present she'd held aside for Remus. "Hermione, what's this?"

"Your Christmas present. Go on, open it," said Hermione encouragingly. She watched as the werewolf tore off the glod wrapping paper, Vanishing it, before feasting his eyes upon the beautiful gilded book she had given him. It was a book about the first documented Wizards and Witches, and Hermione had managed to find a first-edition copy of it after she'd read it. She figured it would be interesting to him, particularly because one of the Wizards was called Erasmus Lupin.

"Oh Hermione, itr's beautiful," said Remus quietly. "I can't take it, though."

"Nonsense. You can and you will, if you know what's good for you. Please, I know you'll enjoy it, and if you don't take this, I'll be insulted." Hermione replied sternly. Remus nodded and hugged her tightly. For a few minutes, they talked about their families and their Christmases, until Remus needed the bathroom.

Hermione wandered over to the window, and was astounded by the amount of snow flying through the air. Molly chuckled next to her. "It's a good one, this year. Joining the snowball fight?"

"No way. I've got more sense than that," said Hermione, shaking her head.

Half an hour later, Hermione, having been literally thrown into a pile of snow (thanks to her husband and Charlie Weasley), walked into the kitchen, dripping snow everywhere.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." Draco said, kissing her on the lips.

She dried herself off, and cast a warming charm on herself. "Merry Christmas to you too, love. I don't suppose we can just have a quiet one next year?"

"We have kids, of course not." Draco replied with a laugh. He rubbed Hermione's back comfortingly.

"Just give me a merry Christmas and I'll be happy." Hermione replied.

He simply kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is officially it for this particular fic. I am saddened, but I've enjoyed this so much, and by the sounds of it, the rest of you did too. It's short (I had planned to make it ten chapters), but it's here.<strong>

**Merry Christmas, and as always, drop me a review.**

**Lottie.**


End file.
